


Thinky Thoughts

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comic, Gen, Humor, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic #7 - Tim, Ziva and Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinky Thoughts

  
[   
](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/?action=view&current=07_pissed-1.jpg)   


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
